doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare (2018 revival)
Double Dare (2018 revival) is the revival of the original Nickelodeon game show Double Dare. Episodes began airing in June 2018. History To celebrate the 30th anniversary of the original show (which began in 1986), a live reunion special took place at San Diego Comic-Con in July 2016. The live event was later aired on TV on November 23, 2016 as the Double Dare Reunion Special, and included vintage clips, behind the scenes footage, as well as Nickelodeon stars from All That. During the New York press day for the revival, Summers told AOL that he had been trying to get Nickelodeon to revive the show for 10 years. After Summers heard shows like Blue's Clues and Clarissa Explains It All were coming back, he sent an email to executives asking if he would be getting the phone call next. Two weeks later, he found out that they would be reviving it.How original 'Double Dare' host Marc Summers got Nickelodeon to bring the beloved show back On April 25, 2018, Nickelodeon officially announced that the show would be returning with 40 new episodes airing in summer 2018.Game Show 'Double Dare' Revived at Nickelodeon On May 22, 2018, the host was announced to be YouTube personality Liza Koshy, with original Double Dare host Marc Summers returning to, "give color commentary on the challenges, lending his vast knowledge of the game and expertise to each episode"Double Dare Returns to Nickelodeon Beginning Monday, June 25, at 8:00 P.M. (ET/PT) The series began airing on June 25, 2018. On June 30, 2018, production on season 1 officially concluded.Gracie Odoms on Instagram: “��✨✨ Issa Wrap on Double Dare Season 1 !!! 40 shows , 4 Lewks per day in 12 days. Had the best time working with @lizakoshy , Marc Summers…”MANDEL ILAGAN on Instagram: “That’s a wrap!!”On-Camera Audiences on Instagram: “Today was our final day of taping @officialdoubledare �� But the last few weeks have been wet, wild, and best of all...MESSY �� This show has…” It is currently unknown if the show will be picked up for a second season. Episode Format 'Round 1' In Round 1, the two teams first compete in a physical challenge to see who takes control of Round 1. The winning team wins $50 and control of the round. Throughout the round, questions will be asked to the team in control. A team may opt to dare the other team to answer, but the other team then may answer the question or double dare them back, in which the team who got the original question will either have to answer the question or complete a physical challenge. Completing a physical challenge will give you control in the round and $100, while failure to do so will give $200 and control of the round to the opposing team. The end of the round is indicated by the airhorn noises. 'Round 2' In Round 2, the two teams will again compete in a physical challenge to see who takes control of Round 2. The winning team wins $100 and control of the round. The questions and physical challenges follow the same format as Round 1, but with double the amount of money to win. The end of the round is indicated once again by the airhorn noises. The team who has the most money is declared the winner, gets to keep their bank, and moves on to the infamous 'Double Dare Obstacle Course. '''Obstacle Course In the 'Double Dare Obstacle Course, the team who won will try to complete an 8-obstacle course within 60 seconds to win a prize for each completed obstacle. There are a variety of obstacles used for the first 7 obstacles, with the eighth obstacle always being ''Mount St. Double Dare.'' '''Obstacle List Set Design TBA Trivia *So far in the 2018 revival, only one team has beaten the obstacle course within 60 seconds: Sisters on a Roll (Jessica & Michelle) from episode 4 of the revival which aired on June 27, 2018. **Throughout the (so far) 10 episodes, one team has made it through all 8 obstacles (mentioned above), while, four teams have made it through 6 obstacles, four teams have made it through 5 obstacles, and one team has made it through 4 obstacles. **Thunderstruck vs Girl Power marks the first Double Dare to not feature a physical challenge with the exception of two toss up challenges Gallery DoubleDare2018.jpg|The set for the Double Dare 2018 revival DoubleDare1.jpg|Double Dare 2018 set close-up DoubleDare2.jpg|Couch Searching DoubleDare3.jpg|Pick It DoubleDare4.jpg|Brick Wall Breakout DoubleDare5.jpg|One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel DoubleDare6.jpg|Down the Hatch (Side view) DDHotDog.jpg|The Hot Dog DoubleDareDownHatchFront.jpg|Down the Hatch (Front view) DoubleDareOverstuffed.jpg|Overstuffed DoubleDareTubeTotter.jpg|Tube-A-Totter DoubleDareStMt.jpg|Mount St. Double Dare DoubleDarePreview.jpg|Render of the set versus the final product DoubleDareSet1.jpg DoubleDareSet2.jpg DoubleDareWork1.jpg|The set while under construction DoubleDareWork2.jpg|The set while under construction DoubleDareWork3.jpg|The set while under construction DoubleDareWork4.jpg|The set while under construction DD2018CastCrew.jpg|2018 revival cast and crew References Category:Shows